No Place to Hide: Part 2
by Mornight
Summary: Years after the loss of the Robinson expedition aboard the Gemini XII, Alpha Control mounts a mission to investigate a radio transmission coming from a planet in a nearby solar system. Set after the unaired pilot, No Place to Hide. Written in black and white.


EXT. OUTER SPACE. NIGHT.

FADE IN

We are looking at a field of stars; a beautiful black canvas peppered with glittering points of light. The firmament is silent, but then, we begin to hear rumbling. That rumbling grows increasingly louder, to the point where it begins to reach deafening levels.

Then, we see it. A rocket bursts from the bottom of the screen. It makes its way out into the firmament, the sound of its engines swiftly fading away.

PAN DOWN

The camera lowers in order to keep the shrinking rocket in view. Eventually, we see its target.

A planet slowly comes into view, filling the bottom of the screen until the entire orb is in view. Its surface is rough and uneven, and its atmosphere appears as a faint aura around its circumference. The colossal globe's most notable feature is the many large, dark areas which stretch out across its diameter — highly reminiscent of manmade canals.

SUPERIMPOSE TITLE

Lost in Space

FADE OUT

* * *

FADE IN

INT. ALPHA CONTROL OPERATIONS CENTRE. NIGHT.

PAN ACROSS

We are inside the bustling interior of the Alpha Control Operations Centre. The camera pans, unseen, through the chaos. Computer monitors display graphs, maps, and flight profiles. Scientists consult clipboards and relay their requirements to their operators. Switches are flipped. Lights blink. The multitude of voices in the crowds gel together, and the sound of computers processing an untold number of instructions is the only distinct sound in the milieu.

SUPERIMPOSE

July 18th, 2014

PAN UP

The camera pans up to the upper level of the Operations Centre, an island of calm in the storm below. Scientists consult each other silently at their desks. A news operator makes notes in front of a camera that is standing by.

PAN ACROSS

The camera moves further still, past the curtain wall and into the bowels of the upper level. Eventually, we arrive inside a room. A primly dressed woman in her early thirties sits across from a man holding a microphone. Her perfect posture isn't enough to conceal her obvious discomfort caused by the large television camera pointed directly toward her.

CAMERAMAN

Three, two, one.

REPORTER

We're coming to you live from the Alpha Control Operations Centre in Cape Canaveral. This evening we're speaking with Dr Christina Hardwick, the lead engineer on the Emissary 3 probe. Dr Hardwick, I'm sure our audience is well acquainted with the goals of the Emissary missions by now, but, for the few that don't, could you give us a little bit of background on the program?

CHRISTINA

Sure, Eddy. As you know, two years ago, Alpha Control picked up a radio transmission originating somewhere in a nearby solar system.

REPORTER

Epsilon Eridani.

CHRISTINA

Right. The transmission was brief and its contents were garbled, but its strength and frequency has led us to the conclusion that nature could not have been responsible for such a transmission. As such, the Emissary program was born.

REPORTER

And what about Epsilon 815? Why is your search going to focus on that planet? I believe there is another planet in that system. Why does your search not include that?

CHRISTINA

The Epilson 815 exoplanet one of two possible candidates in the Epsilon Eridani system that could have sent out the signal. Emissary 4 is in the final stages of construction as we speak. Its mission will be to explore the other planet that you mentioned.

REPORTER

What do you expect to find out there?

CHRISTINA

We haven't even the slightest idea. We hope to find the source of the signal. If possible, we'd also like to determine how that signal came to be.

REPORTER

Little green men, perhaps?

CHRISTINA

No. Definitely grey.

The reporter laughs dutifully.

REPORTER

What about the claims by Dr Joe Thompson that the signal is a distress beacon from the survivors of the Gemini X11 mission? Do you have any response to them?

CHRISTINA

If I can be frank: Dr Thompson's claims are idiotic.

The reporter smiles and straightens up, thrilled to get something juicy on film.

REPORTER

You've been Dr Thompson's biggest critic these last few years. What do you have to say to the people who believe that your judgement is coloured by your prior relationship with the man?

Dr Christina looks supremely uncomfortable at the reporter's question.

CHRISTINA

I'd say that their hope of finding the Gemini XII crew alive is colouring their's.

REPORTER

Mmm. (Shuffling his notes) So what is the procedure tonight? What can the world audience expect to see on their screens as the evening progresses?

CHRISTINA

(Hostility now colouring her neutral tones) Not much. The landing will not be televised, but Alpha Control is providing 24/7 updates right now to TV networks around the world regarding the status of the mission.

REPORTER

(Sarcastic) Sounds thrilling. Well, the world is waiting with baited breath for the outcome of the launch. I hope it is positive. What happens after that?

CHRISTINA

A rover equipped with a radioisotopic thermoelectric generator will be deployed from the landed spacecraft. From there, it will scout the planet's surface, seeking anything that might have sent the transmission.

REPORTER

How long do you expect the search to take?

CHRISTINA

It is impossible to tell. But, due to the planet's size and the speed of the rover, it will take us over six months to complete the first circumnavigation of the planet alone.

REPORTER

And that circumnavigation will require use of the rover's aquatic abilities, correct?

CHRISTINA

Right. There are several seas that will need to be crossed along the way.

REPORTER

But the majority of planet is desert.

CHRISTINA

That's correct. And our orbital models tell us that it has a very unusual climate. As such, the rover has been built to survive the wild fluctuations in temperature that we expect it to encounter during the mission.

REPORTER

This is as far we've ever gone, isn't it Dr Hardwick? No probe has ever ventured so far out into deep space.

CHRISTINA

That's also correct, Eddy. This mission is going be an entirely different ball-game than what we're used to. Hopefully, we're able to rise well enough to the challenge.

REPORTER

Thank you, Dr Hardwick.

FADE OUT

* * *

 **A/N:** This is something I wrote a while back when I wanted to try writing a screenplay. I've been kicking around ideas for a Lost in Space story for ages, but the right one never really came along until I had this one. This would be great if I ever decided to finish it; I've got an 8,000 word outline ready to go. If I get a decent amount of reviews, I'll definitely consider it. Otherwise, enjoy it for what it is and what it might be :-)


End file.
